Greasers are Humans too
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: We've all read Curtis sister fics where she was either very physicall strong or very physically weak. Have we ever read one where she ws too EMOTIONALLY weak? And the object ridicule? Well, here's the first!
1. Same 'Ol, Same 'Ol

Hey guys, here's a new story, but it doesn't mean I wont continue my other stories… except Making Fun of…it got taken off. Whatever. So here's the summary:

We've all read stories about a Curtis sister. Usually, she is either physically strong, and can take on any Soc, or physically weak, and the gang is always looking out for her. Here's something different. What if a Curtis sister was EMOTIONALLY weak and the target of ridicule in school. And not just by Socs, by Middle classers and Greasers too…

And just in case, her name is pronounced Shee-enah

"Shiena!" I heard my eldest brother yell. I groaned. I hate waking up! I rolled on my side and remained in my sleep, only to be disturbed what seemed like seconds later.

"Shiena! You're gonna be late!" I rolled around again. The later I was to school the better.

_'He'll call my name once more, then five minutes later he'll come in…' _I thought. That was how it always went in the mornings.

"Shiena! Get up this minute!" I closed my eyes and went back to sleep for the next five minutes, when undoubtedly,

"Shiena!" Darry barged into my room. I rolled on my side to show him that I knew he was there but I wasn't getting up. Darry sighed.

"C'mon, Shi! You gotta go to school!" I turned to face him with a scowl.

"I don't wanna go to school! I don't wanna!" I practically begged. School was my absolute least favorite place. I didn't mind the work as much…I got really good grades. It was the people in that wretched place that bothered me.

"I know, Shi, I Know." Darry was saying. "But you have to go…" I sighed. I knew this speech by heart.

"Whatever." I got up. Darry left and I got dressed. I went out where I saw my four only friends. Well my only friends besides my brothers, Darry, Soda and Ponyboy. My friends, or better known as Two-bit, Dally, Steve and Johnny, were only friends with me, I knew, because of Darry and Soda. Not that they were friends with me because they were scared of my brothers or anything, that was just the reason they accepted me. Being a Curtis pays off sometimes.

"C'mon, Shi." Two-bit said standing by the door with Dally, Johnny, Ponyboy and Steve. He was our ride. I got up, and after saying bye to Darry, who was about to go to work and Soda, who dropped out of school to work and was also about to leave, we left. I was lucky to go to the same school as the guys. Pony and I had both skipped a grade and we were both supposed to be in eighth grade. We weren't twins or anything, we were eleven months apart, I consider him a year older than me. I had just turned fourteen and he was about to turn fifteen. We arrived at the school. Johnny and Pony got out and I sat there waiting for the usual routine from the guys.

"If you need us, just holler." It was Steve's turn to say that part today. I wondered who would get the next line.

"Chances are, one of us'll be somewhere in ear shot and we'll hear you." Dally was the winner! Which mean Two-bit was left to say,

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." As usual, I nodded and said

"Thanks, guys." Then we all got out of the car. I stood there a moment staring at the school, taking a deep breath before going in! Two-bit was standing there to walk me in, one of the guys always did. It sucked because I needed them. I don't know why, I just can't handle people always making fun of me. I don't remember a day since I started school that I haven't cried. So the guys figured every time they could be around me it would be best. Because Lord knows, no one dare bother me when they were around. Two-bit put a protective arm around me, and me we walked in.

I know this chapter was boring but it contains all the necessary background information. So stay with me, because I really like this story and I know you will too. But since I can never be sure whether or not it's liked, please review!

Ale


	2. Different Day? Nope!

Hey! Sorry I took so long…I've posted some new stories recently, if you want to check them out… Anyway, here's chapter two!

Two-bit and I walked through the halls and everyone was pointing at me and laughing. I knew it wasn't true, that I was just being paranoid. No one would ever bother me in front of Two-bit. He walked me to my first class and then left. I went and sat down

"Hey, _baby_." Rick Jamals said walking by me. Rick was a greaser, a Brumly Boy. I knew his gang leader had worked him over in the past for making fun of me when Darry told him. Our gangs were allies. But that never stopped Rick or his crones behind him, laughing, from making fun of me. I just looked down. When they first began to make fun of me, I don't even remember why anywhere, I cried all the time, hell, I still did. So I got the nickname "baby".

"Oooo, is the wittle baby gonna cry now?" Rick's friend, Joe, said in a baby voice.

"I think she is!" Ben, another one, said. I just continued to look down, with tears, no doubt, in my eyes. I cursed myself, inwardly. Why did I have to be so damn weak! Thankfully, the teacher walked in. Everyone sat down and the class began.

When the bell rang, I went to my locker. There, the same group of guys came and stood in front of me.

"Did you see her?" Rick was saying. "She was crying!"

"AGAIN!" Ben added.

"And look!" Said Joe. "She's about to cry again!"

"I know who's gonna cry, if you don't get the fuck out of here." A familiar voice growled. I sighed in relief. That was Steve's voice. The boys looked and him and left. Steve came to me and put an arm around me.

"You okay, kid?" I started to nod my head, yes, but I couldn't control the tears that began to fall. Steve immediately pulled me into a hug, and then hurried me outside so that no one would see. I don't know how long we stood there, me crying, but it was no different then any other day.

Well? Good? Bad? Yes? No? Black? White? Or red…? I like red better… Haha, anyway what'd you think? Please review! And thank you to all my reviewers! Sorry I'm not thanking you all individually, but I just really wanna get the story up.

Ale


	3. No friends

Hey guys. I'm really, really sad. I have this awesome story that I wrote with x fever x and no one seems to be reading it. It's such an awesome story! We love the way it's heading and we already have the next three chapters written. We're reluctant to post them though, since no one's reading it. Please read it! And besides, I updated this story JUST to tell you about the other one, imagine what could happen if the reviews for the other one (and this one) start pouring in! It's called "The One's Forgotten".

"You okay?" Steve asked, once I had stopped crying. I shook my head.

"I don't wanna go back in there."

"I know you don't, Shi."

"I'm gonna go to the DX." I whispered.

"No, you ain't." Steve said. "Darry'll skin you if skip class."

"I don't care." I said. "I don't wanna go in there so it's either stay out here with you, stay out here alone, or go to the DX with Soda. I don't want you to get in trouble, and I sure as hell ain't staying out here alone, so that leaves Soda." I hated this! I had no problem cursing and stuff with the gang, my family, but when it came to confrontation…

"Shoot, kid," Steve broke into my thoughts. "Ya think I care if I get in trouble? I've been jailed. What can a detention do to me?"

"Nothin'." I answered. "But your old man can." He scowled, but I knew it wasn't at me, it was at thought of his dad. "Look Steve, it's fine. I'll just go to Soda."

"Naw." He said. "You ain't walking alone. I'm drivin' ya. Come on." I sighed and nodded and then followed him to his car.

"Listen, Shi." Steve said as he began driving. I looked over at him. "I know you're probably tired of hearing it, since we say it every mornin'. If someone's botherin' ya, ya just holler. One of us'll hear. Me, Dally, Two-bit, even the shepards. Evan Johnny and Pony." He said the 'even Johnny and Pony part' in an odd voice. I understood why, though, there was just something about either of them coming to my rescue that didn't appeal to me.

"I know." I said. "I don't know why I don't…everyday I think _'if someone bothers me today, I'll get one of the guys.'_ But I just never do." I ended in a shrug.  
"Don't worry, kid." Steve said as he pulled into the DX. I notice Soda's head shoot up, and his face turn into confusion upon seeing his best friend's car. "Everything'll be all right."

"Thanks, Steve." I said getting out. And with a last reassuring grin, he left.

"Shi?" Soda asked, still confused.

"Hi, Soda." I said meekly. I knew I wasn't supposed to be here.

"What're you doing here? Are you all right?" His voice dripped with worry.

"Some guys at school were bothering me," I started to explain, in the same meek voice. "Steve defended me. I didn't wanna go back inside afterwards," I noticed tears start to fall down my face again. WHY! Soda immediately ran over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Shh, shh" He comforted. "It's okay." He led me inside and he just let me cry into his chest. I loved my brothers and the gang. I don't know why, but they were always there for me. I knew even Dally would let me cry into his chest if I needed, he wouldn't be happy about it but he wouldn't do anything to stop me. I realized, again, like I did everyday, that my family, and I don't say family and friends because the few friends that I have _are_ family. I have no friends just family. But that family was the only thing that kept me going. If it weren't for them, I don't know where I'd be.

Sorry it was short. I'll make 'em longer and better and faster if x fever x and my story gets read and reviewed! It's called "The One's Forgotten"! Please R&R!

Thanks,

Ale


	4. DX and Home

Hey, sorry I took so long, this story just really isn't going anywhere…

I decided to just go home, because Soda seemed to concentrating more on his "baby sister" than his work.

"Soda, I'm gonna go home, now." I told him.

"No, you ain't."

"What? How come?" I asked bewildered.

"Ya really think I'm gonna let you walk home?" I shook my head.

"I guess not." I agreed. "But I don't wanna stay here."

"I know." Soda said "Just wait 'till lunch and Steve and Two-bit will be by and one o' them'll take you." I nodded, looking at my watch. Half an hour.

The half hour passed by relatively fast and as if on cue, Two-bit's car, and Buck Merril's T-bird which Dally was driving pulled into the DX. Dal, Two-bit, Steve and Pony got out.

"You all right?" Steve asked coming up to me. I nodded; he smiled at me and went into the garage to talk to Soda. I sighed and sat down.

"Bored?" Dally asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I wanted to go home but Soda wouldn't let me."

"Damn straight, he wouldn't let you." He said "It ain't safe and you know it." I nodded.

"C'mon." He said. "I'll take you." I nodded.

"Thanks. Be right back." I went to the garage.

"Soda, Dal's gonna take me home." I told him. He nodded.

"Okay, be careful." I nodded said bye to him and Steve, went back out said bye to Pony and Two-bit and Dally and I got into Merril's T-bird. We got to the house and both of us got out.

"You staying?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, don't feel like goin' back to school. I only went today 'cause I was bored." I nodded and we went inside. Dally went into the kitchen to get some food as I sat on the couch. It started to rain and I went into my room just to watch the rain. It was my favorite kind. Dark, but with no thunder or lightning. I don't know why, but I just loved it. I just sat there, lost in the beauty. I jumped, feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Dally said. I nodded and he sat next to me.

"Watcha 'doin?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just admiring the rain." Dal looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. I shrugged, kind of embarrassed. Dally shook his head and watched the rain with me.

"I don't get it." Dally shook his head. I just shrugged.

"Shiena? What are you doing here!" I turned my head to see my oldest brother standing in the doorway, his face a mixture of anger and worry.

"I'm fine." I said. That got rid of the worry.

"Then what the hell are you doing here! You should be in school!"

"I couldn't take everyone making fun of me so I went to the DX and then I came here." A slight glimmer of worry returned to his face, but the anger doubled.

"Wait, you _walked_!" I shook my head.

"No. Steve drove me to the DX and Dal, here." I jerked my head towards Dal. Darry nodded.

"You shouldn't be skipping school!" He said. I hung my head. Darry sighed. It was obvious he could tell I was really bothered and I wouldn't have skipped otherwise.

"We'll talk about that later." I nodded.

"Why are you here early?" I asked him.

"I can't roof houses while it rains." I nodded and went back to watching the rain.

Feedback? Thanks for reading!

Ale


End file.
